Dark Hopes
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: If magic is real, than does that mean Demons are too? In desperation and lonely anguish Harry summons a being so powerful it can shift time itself. He finds himself soon thrown into the world of the most secret magical communities as he tries to save all.
1. Chapter 1

Bijuu go crazy: I wont waste much space, this is a first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction so please don't come down on me like a ton of bricks if I do something wrong. I hope i is enjoyed and I get reviews. Because I like this story and I'm only really going to bother if I get reviews.

By the way Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only have the books.

* * *

Krarta

Harry sat on the stone floor of an old church, it was an empty place, fitting to him now, two whole years after the fall of Voldemort. It had been a mighty victory when he'd finished the dark lord off. Killed by his own killing curse what an ironic way for the supposedly immortal wizard to go. Harry wasn't laughing anymore, that victory had been empty, false and meaningless. No more than three months afterwards, the dark lord returned for the last time, smiting all the people that were dear to Harry before being struck down by two killing curses.

Harry had been unsure of what had happened over the next few months, he didn't really find that he was able to even think straight, his mind was just a blur at the time. It was like watching the world through a mirror, it never feels real, it feels so distant and empty. He felt empty and he still did but he had nothing left to lose, everyone he'd ever cared about was gone. It all felt so pointless. So for the last year and a half he'd been living in this church sustaining himself mostly on magically produced food and nutrition potions. He'd truly begun to understand what magical endurance was. He'd sat in this spot for all this time just living on what magic could provide for him. It was just nothingness, his way of life had become this.

Harry tentatively touched the golden band that hugged his left ring finger. It was the promise of a lifetime in his mind, it was his final promise. He hadn't spoken a word since he'd said that curse. He wasn't all too sure that he still could speak, a year and nine months is a long time to go without speaking. That made the promise he made on this single band of gold even more important, to love, that was his promise.

In front of him was an old circle of chalk encircling a five pointed star. What one didn't see about this simple circle was the raw amount of energy running through it. If one were to even try to look upon its energy it'd burn their eyes out. He had been waiting for all this time, just waiting for everything to be in the right place, just for one thing…

His eyes suddenly flashed open no longer the same green as his mothers but rather a raw golden light spilt out from behind his eyelids. Wild magical energy swirled off of him in sparks and bursts carving up the old stone floor. Wind suddenly started up inside the church, flames sprouted from the ground around him as he rose into the air, spiralling rapidly with the wind. The stained glass windows at the end of the church suddenly shattered only to be carried on the wind as it grew stronger and stronger.

The whole structure of the old church was being ripped apart around him but he didn't move in the slightest. There were only two constants within the chaos, Harry and the pentacle which wasn't chalk anymore but rather just a ring of darkness. Everything else was up in the air, literally. The stone of the church was being thrown around by the insane winds and the fire had turned almost everything around the church into molten gunk. Within all of this a figure appeared before Harry, he was tall, beyond tall, his height easily exceeded the height of the tallest giants. It seemed that this creature could crush him with its little toe. It seemed to be made of pure darkness.

A voice somehow boomed over the wind and fire. "I can do that for you. Of course you understand that there is a price for what you want."

"How did you know my request already?" Harry spoke his voice rusty and rough. It hurt, a lot one could compare it to dragging sand paper through his throat. It was no surprise he hadn't spoken in a long time.

The voice's laugh boomed out. "I wasn't speaking to you mister Potter, what you came here for another shall pay for."

"I can't accept that, it's my request and I wont let anyone else suffer for it. We're the only ones here, you can't get anyone else involved and you know it. Those are your laws aren't they demon!" Harry spat with an evil glare in his eye.

"You're right, I can not involve anyone who is outside of that protective circle of yours but you should realise by now that you aren't alone. A soul sealed in solid gold, how appropriate for them. How silly, one takes gold into itself the other is taken into gold, the two of you make me laugh. Now how shall you pay? Hmm, I could always take your first born or you could give me your own soul in a few years. So what will I get out of this?"

Harry looked down suddenly at the only piece of gold on his body, his ring, his only link to reality that made sense to him. As he looked down he begun to feel something he'd never felt before. It was familiar but very different, it was just like when he'd first laid eyes upon Voldemorts horcruxses.

It was the same but different, it held none of the malice or brokenness of a horcrox, it was soothing and full of affection. He didn't know or understand how this had come to be but he just knew that it wasn't evil.

He frowned for a moment his head felt heavy as he tried to remember what the ring was, it took too long in his opinion to recall this piece of information, far too long. The band of gold around his finger was his wedding ring, tears begun slipping from his eyes as his realised just what was going on.

"You mean that this is…" he asked, his throat constricting and his eyes turning from their harsh gold to a more gentle gold.

"Yes that ring holds the spirit of the very person you have yet to say the name of, that person is making the deal for your sake, the same deal you would have made only much smarter. Now you're probably going to ask why I haven't named the person that is within that ring, a good question that is to be sure." Replied the gigantean demon.

"Yeah you wouldn't be able to read minds without thinking would you?" replied Harry in turn.

The demon let out a long bellowing laugh. It didn't really sound much like thunder, more like a tornado of fire. It took Harry a moment to realise that it wasn't the demons laughter that sounded like a flaming tornado but it was actually the flaming tornado. The demon's laughter was actually very normal which just made it even more creepy.

"Me read your mind, sorry mate, I don't need to bother with such a little nit picky methods when I already understand what people do during their first summoning, they tend to ask these sort of things, and unlike most demons I prefer to work with rather than against my summoner. The reason I will not say that persons true name is because I have not been given that name in verbal context, even if that person has told me their name it wasn't verbal. Strange law huh. Now the deal, hmm a anchor in this world, now that is something that is worthwhile investing in. Mister Potter, I will make the deal with that person soon so I think that you should try make the best of this, enjoy your new life little human, I'm going on vacation."

Harry looked curiously at the demon as it finished it's monologue. "What's your name?"

The demon seemed to smirk, although its hard to tell with a creature purely made of darkness. "My name, how human to ask for names so readily and in such good faith, if I told you my true name you'd have power over me, but there is a word that you can use in it's place. Call me Krarta."

The fires around them suddenly vanished but only for a moment before they were blazing again many time stronger then before. Krarta begun to fade and the fire begun to collapse in on him. For a moment he was gripped by fear, fear that all humans posses, fear of the unknown. But suddenly a voice pierced the fires, it wasn't Krarta's voice, it was far too feminine and kind.

"Don't be afraid, the fire is our friend, it will take us to our destination." it said sweetly, comforting him and removing the oppressive fear that sat in his heart.

One last tear made it down his cheek and one word left his lips. "…"

Only it was drowned out by the volume of the flames. Death closed in, his hand reaching out for his prey only for it to suddenly be gone. Death smirked, it looked like he was going to have to just let his prey go for now.

* * *

Bijuu go crazy: If you have read this far thank you, this is kind of obvious but I'll say it anyway. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Bijuu go crazy: This chapter explains a few of the things that happened in the previous but also is meant to bring up new mysteries and problems. Please enjoy.

* * *

Got the devil on my shoulder

Every deal made with a demon has some sort of consequence, this normally involves terrible life long pain, shortened life span or other such nasty side effects. Harry had to think that his may have just been the worst side effect possible, On his shoulder sat a large black crow, it just sat there looking creepy, like some kind of evil guard. On his other shoulder sat his feather white friend, Hedwig, he couldn't really describe how great it was to be reunited with his old friend. He was over the moon but at the same time put out.

His first day back in his old life had been one of the oddest days of his life, he'd come to seeing Professor McGonagall lecturing them about how foolish it was of them to try take on a fully grown mountain troll, which if he thought about it was a fair enough lecture to give to three first year students. Hermione was there with her head hung in shame like the child she was being growled.

"Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Harry noticed the look in the aged woman's eyes and the tone in her voice wasn't anything like he remembered, it was fear that he heard. He almost smiled upon thinking about how much McGonagall cared for her students.

"Professor, Hermione's lying, you see…" begun Harry before McGonagall interrupted him.

"She's trying to protect you two am I right? Well it doesn't change…"

Harry coughed loudly interrupting the professor in turn. "Professor, you're right, we should have just left her to die in that bathroom, let her be splattered all over those walls, she was all alone up here and all we were trying to do was get her out of here before the troll got here. Things got messy we couldn't run, so we fought."

McGonagall almost staggered back at the blunt sound of Harry's voice, he held such a firm voice of reason and a strong conviction. "Well mister Potter, I can't argue with your logic but why didn't you go ask someone more equipped to deal with the situation."

"What and arrive to find her brains splattered in the sink. Look at the size of that bloody thing, it wouldn't be hard for it to kill her." Harry was almost shouting now. Taking a few breaths he managed to calm himself, after all McGonagall was only really concerned about their safety. "Maybe we should have asked for help but time wasn't on our side okay."

"Understandable Mister Potter off to your dorms now you three, try not to get into anymore trouble." with that the transfiguration professor walked away looking stunned by Harry's outburst.

Snape who was standing not far off was giving him a look of suspicion, He knew something was up, that was obvious. Harry could feel the man's mind touching his emotional state like the most gentle breeze. He realised that the man was being lazy with his Legimancy, but then again there was nothing even slightly illegal about looking at feelings as long as it is admitted when asked. It wasn't really considered real legimancy as it wasn't intruding into personal mind space since most emotions are normally projected in an aura.

"Professor Snape, do you suppose you might be able to get Ron and Hermione some calming drought? They'll be edgy all night if nothing is done and you wouldn't want them falling asleep in your class tomorrow now would you." Harry questioned logically, it was also now that things started to go wrong, he felt the change as Snape saw it.

His eyes flashed pure gold for a moment, Snape was the only one to see it as he was the only one looking at Harry, the rest of the teachers and his two friends, at least he hoped that taking down a mountain troll still garneted friendship. Snape smiled at him, not one of his rather scary smirks but a rather genuine smile, the smile of a man who'd seen something interesting and was going to study it. It was at this moment that Harry was most thankful that Snape was a very dedicated researcher. The man was too perceptive to leave totally in the dark, it'd only lead to trouble.

"That can be arranged Potter, this way you three." snapped Snape totally in character. Harry had no doubt if Snape felt the need he could join almost any theatre.

"Mate are you sure it's a good idea to ask the Greasy git for potions, we could just go to the hospital wing." Ron said as he begun to follow Harry.

"Ron, he's a teacher he wont do anything like that." growled Hermione, it wasn't one of her real angry growls, she just sounded like she thought Ron was being stupid, which wasn't really all that odd to Harry as Ron was rather stupid most of the time.

"I can hear you mister Weasley, now I may just have to give you something fitting." snapped Snape from up ahead.

Harry turned to Ron as they walked. "You really should take your own advice Ron, after all he has ears like a hawk has eyes and eyes like a hawk as well if I'm not mistaken."

They soon arrived at the door to the potion masters office, he lead them in muttering a password too softly for them too hear. No surprise there. They walked into the room and Snape went looking through some of his pre-made potions. He selected two potions, which if Harry wasn't mistaken were both pepper up potions. He handed one to Ron and one to Hermione.

Ron went to drink his but Hermione hesitated. Snape flicked his wand and the two vials were in his hands again. "This is why I really don't like most of you Gryffindors. You don't think that much do you, mostly the first years but did you even look at what you were about to drink?"

Ron looked at Snape like he had grown a second head. "Huh?"

"What potion is this Miss Granger?" he asked coldly.

"It's a pepper up potion, for curing colds." she replied cautiously.

"And how do you know this Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Because of the colour and the way it bubbles, you told us about it in our second class." she replied rather confidently.

"Now mister Waesley why do you think that at the start of every class I tell you what colour a potion should be?" he almost snapped.

Ron went into a thinking pose for a moment, while he was rather stupid he wasn't dense enough to not begin to understand what Snape was getting at. "Is it so we know if ours is wrong and so we don't do what I just did… God I'm an idiot, that could have been anything!"

"Good now there are three first years that know this, I think that this might just work for a class, Now here are the proper droughts." said Snape handing the pair another set of potions. They were the right colour, texture and were bubbling right. As soon as the pair drunk them however they fell asleep on the floor.

"Must be hard to keep up the act the whole time. To act indifferently about your students education." said Harry who had watched the strange scene unfold from the background.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Now Mister Potter, what is really going on? What did I see before and how do you know so much, you recognised that that drought was something stronger and you could also tell that there was an illusion over it, please dazzle me with an explanation as to why you have the smell of demon on you?"

"To be frank Professor there is a lot going on, and you are too dangerous to not inform of the facts. A little while ago, for me that is, I summoned a powerful demon to send me back in time, it looks like it worked. As for why I time travelled it wasn't for fun, a lot of people had died, wow this really is great, they're all alive, wow." Harry trailed off the reality of the situation finally hitting him, it suddenly had him overwhelmed.

"Take your time, there must be a lot on your mind, time travel, now that is something, if I wasn't reading you I'd find it hard to believe. So I also assume that you've in tuned yourself to the mana flow. The change in your eyes is the sign of that, and while I've seen the like and can do so myself most are no where near that powerful." Snape said with a bit of intellectual pride. His eyes took on a different appearance with black tendrils slipping out from the pupil.

Harry shuddered as Snape let his power rise, it was the cold and lonely power of a man who'd lost everything. "I think that there are thing that I shouldn't reveal to you about the future. It's just not safe."

Snape smirked, Harry knew something was up now, his mind begun to think of everything that had ever happened between him and Snape and one phrase came to mind. "Even stopper death"

Snapes smirk grew, knowing that by Harry's words he was piecing it all together, it was funny what a small smirk could do, it could give away anything or it could create a huge puzzle. "Yes I told you that nine years ago, and I meant every word of it, potions and alchemy are tightly entwined, they are the teachings of defiance. Defiance of death and all other powers. I'm not a member of the circle of thirteen alchemists for nothing. They are a group that I doubt that you've ever encountered although you know two members personally and have heard a lot of another."

"Defiance of all powers… like time perhaps?" Harry questioned, his voice edgy.

"Yes time, although I had to time my rift to fit with your's I did perform time travel. Although it wasn't as simple for me as it was for a demon, I did pass through the eye of reality. Now where do you think time turners came from, some crackpot who just cast some spells. I suppose I have a bit of explaining to do now as to how I managed to get here. You see when Tom Riddle tried to kill me, I'd drunk a powerful potion of an alchemic nature that would prevent me from dying for a whole day. I wouldn't need to breath or do anything, I wouldn't die if you cut me up or at least I wouldn't for that whole twenty four hours. Tom wasn't smart enough to actually deal me physical damage. So I then changed my appearance to that of a young wizard, it was only an illusion but it allowed me to help with the war. I arrived to help you fight Tom himself just as you killed him. After that I decided that I was no longer needed and vanished. When I found out about how everyone was killed I… I felt like I should have been there to help, I'm so sorry that you lost them, I'm sorry that you lost her…" Snape looked down, his eyes full of pain, he knew what it was like to lose someone you loved.

Harry couldn't help but look like a dork with his mouth wide open, he'd never really realised that Snape was this… well cool. The man was brilliant to just get started, he was also a very powerful wizard and an alchemist. "Wow, you mean you travelled as well, this is crazy, I never thought I'd see this happen we can discus everything later right? I need these two to wake up and come to the common room with me. This is just between us, Dumbldore can't know. Oh and by the way I didn't quite lose her."

Snape smiled, a real genuine and glad smile. Harry wasn't sure weather to be glad that he was back in time with Snape but it sure was better help than someone like Crabbe could provide. Sure their conversation had been polite and rather pleasant but that didn't change the fact that Snape wasn't very fond of him. A powerful ally to say the least but not really a friend. Harry pushed a bit of mana into them, it was as good a wake up call as any, it was then that he figured out why Dumbledore's eyes always sparkled, it was mana. The elder mage must have used mana for so long that he always had some residue.

Ron and Hermione stirred and slowly got up from the ground, looking at Harry and Snape questionably. Snape smirked. "You both just fell for the second trap with potions, one might try to hide the true nature of a potion or anything with a charm, now go and get to your common room, Mister Potter I'm interested in your other request, now go before I get annoyed."

Ron and Hermione practically scampered out the door. Harry followed with only a nod to Snape. As the door closed behind him he found himself at the mercies of Ron and Hermione.

"You set that up didn't you mate?" Ron asked stressing the word 'mate' largely.

"But don't you think it'll be rather a funny potions lesson, and what were you asking the Professor about?" asked Hermione obviously a lot more relaxed.

"Well yes and no. I didn't really mean to do anything other than get you two calming drought but it turned into a rather interesting experience." Harry mused the thoughts aloud.

"An interesting experience! Are you nuts, we were at Snape's mercy, which might I mention doesn't exist." replied Ron a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ron give it a break, you feel calmer right, lets just pretend that you never made a fool of yourself in there and you can make up for it tomorrow." Harry said trying to appease his friend. He suddenly burst into a grin, it just was so great to be back with his friends even if they were silly kids.

"Harry's right, lets go." said Hermione rushing off towards the main stairway. The two boys found themselves enjoying a race to get back to the common room, it was very silly and they more likely than not weren't supposed to be running around the castle like this but it was rather fun to mess around like this.

That had been Harry's first day back at the school and it had been brilliant they had enjoyed the party with the rest of the Gryffindors. He almost cried when he saw the number of people that he remembered as dead enjoying themselves. In the night Krarta had come to see him in the form of a large black crow. He had quite a bit to say.

Ginny had woken to dinner, it was a really odd way to arrive in the past, the middle of a dinner with your parents wasn't the best time to suddenly have a change in personality because she knew he'd changed a lot since she was ten. In shock she once again managed to put her elbow in the butter and push the small plate off of the table. She felt like a total dork just then. Of all the ways to arrive in the past, putting your elbow in the butter wasn't what she'd hoped for.

"Ginny dear, what happened?" asked her mother noticing the girls obvious butter to elbow balls up.

"Eh, he, he. Whoops, I'll clean that up." she replied swiftly getting up from her chair and begun to pick up the pieces of the plate. She hurried off into the kitchen which was joined to the dining room and could be clearly seen. It was at this moment that a large black crow flew through the window and landed on her shoulder.

She knew it was Krarta the moment she saw it, he just had a power about him, a dark but not evil but also not good power. Krarta seemed to be a medium of simple power with no definition given to it. She felt his voice in the edges of her mind. 'Greetings child, I have something that you will unfortunately need in the days to come meet me outside after you finish up in here.'

Ginny could feel the odd looks she was getting from her parents as the bird flew back out of the closed window. Defiantly not what she wanted her parents seeing, since only three types of beings commonly could pass through objects, ghosts, poltergeists and demons. A black crow was defiantly not a ghost or a poltergeist, so it was conclude able that it was a demon. She turned slowly to face her parents with a rather embarrassed laugh. "Well I'll be back in a…"

It was like she'd just been hit by a cruciatus curse, the pain that consumed her was beyond anything else she'd ever experienced, well maybe putting up with Ron was worse. The thought quickly left her mind as another wave of pain set in. She felt herself spew up the dinner she'd already consumed. She changed her mind as a third much worse wave of pain hit her, this was much worse than the crutiatus curse, at least she could have some control over her bodily functions. She felt her bladder give out and felt her underwear grow wet and nastily stick to her skin. Her eyes were watering out of her control. She felt herself spew again, her eyes were too blurry to see anything.

She could vaguely hear her mother and fathers panicked voices. "Arther… happening…" "Know… don't"

Then as sudden as it came it was gone, the pain stopped, the world slowly spun back into focus but worst of all she could taste the vomit that lingered in her mouth and could feel her underwear sticking to her lower regions and it was bloody uncomfortable. She somewhat dumbly let her mother lead her to the bathroom. The small room was hardly large enough for the two of them.

It was only as her mother begun to remove her cloths that Ginny realised that she was going to be washed. It felt strange to say the least and quite embarrassing. The last person to see her without anything to hide her flesh was her husband and that had been nearly two years ago for her. The bathroom was a small room with a single shower tub, not really an odd thing for muggle or wizard. As her mother managed to pull her pants off another wave of pain hit her but it was different this time, it was like knives ripping into her fingertips and agonizingly slowly working their way up towards her shoulder.

She gasped holding in a scream of pain, she looked down as she tried desperately to fully control her breathing to no avail. It seemed her hands were being cut as though by some invisible knives, it felt like it would never stop, like the pain would go on forever. She could see her fingers being mutilated as the cuts moved towards her knuckles. Her mother was looking on with shock at the damage. Suddenly she felt a wave of pain a throughout her and she fell to the floor dry heaving and coughing up blood. She writhed on the floor twisting and thrashing then suddenly there were ropes around her holding her still.

She struggled against them blind to anything other than the pain and yet she still didn't call out. It was at this point that she felt tears begin to fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks, her vision was blurred red and her mind was fuzzy, one of the tears went into her mouth, she tasted blood and fear took her. 'I'm going to die.'

Someone suddenly burst through the door or that's what it seemed like to Ginny but she couldn't be sure how long she'd been having this strange attack. She was sweaty and the clothes that her mother hadn't managed to remove since the second attack had started were clinging to her skin. The pain let go of it's grasp on her but she knew it'd be back soon.

The voice of her mother came into focus. "What's wrong, what's happening to my little darling?"

Poppy Pomfrey had never been all to fond of how things had started to go at St Mungo's, it had begun to turn from a group of dedicated healer into a business. While it was true that they did need money for a number of potions ingredients that hadn't always been the case. In her early years there were medic witches who'd be out searching for such ingredients. And returning with them in mass. The hospital had been mostly self sufficient since they tended to stay at the hospitals dorms and the food was provided by a wealthy proprietor. Even the building had lost it's touch, it used to be full of magic but now it was dully empty. All the same she had to come back here once every five years to renew her healers license, dealing with this was just marginally better than dealing with wizengamot.

As she approached the front desk she took note of the young ditzy looking witch standing there totally unaware that Poppy was even there. "Excuse me. I'm here to renew my license."

It was at that very moment that with a very forcible bang Auther weasley appeared in the middle of the lobby. He was pale as death and looked like he had squelched himself and left a couple of fingers somewhere else. He rushed forwards to the desk ignoring his squelched hand. "I need a healer right away, ready to apparate to location."

The young witch proceeded to hand him a piece of parchment. "Fill this out and go see the desk to the left there."

Poppy noticed that the parchment was fill of questions, most likely pointless, something that was against the healers code, never question, only heal. It was in the code somewhere. "Arther what's wrong?"

He spun around at the sound of a familiar voice. "Madam Pomfrey, It's my daughter, I don't know what it is, she had some kind of attack."

"Not an animal attack I presume. Lets go." Poppy said grabbing him by the wrist of his squelched hand. "You fool, I'll have to fix that as well."

With a gut wrenching sensation they vanished and were in but a few moments in the living room of the Weasley household. She caught sight of Arther's lost fingers on the floor. It was no big deal, she could grow them back for him in a few months if necessary. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs in the bathroom." Arther didn't get to say anymore, Poppy was moving faster than he'd have thought possible for a women of her age. She threw the door open to find Molly standing horrified as a small red headed girl thrashed about on the ground. Poppy whipped out her wand and a moment later the girl was bound in powerful magical ropes. She ignored Molly the women would be fine, it was the little girl she had to worry about. The symptoms weren't that of any sickness that she was sure of. Individually she seen each and every symptom and could find a diagnosis but writhing pain, bleeding eyes, vomiting, waste expulsion, heavy sweating and continually forming lacerations that seemed to be tracking their way to the girls heart.

The girl stopped struggling and Poppy knelt down beside her, muttering a number of charms and small spells under her breath. every time she finished a spell a group of light appeared showing her the information she needed. After her fifth spell she took a deep breath, and cast a sixth, the result was very different from the others, a fiery red light lit up around Ginny, the light however continued in a rope towards something outside the house.

Poppy had seen the condition once before and knew how it worked. 'How could such a young girl split her soul in two and why does she have to have a rope thick bond, I won't be able to break it.'

"What's wrong, what's happening to my little darling?" demanded Molly, tears were running down the woman's face.

Poppy ignored her, only following the rope of flame like light to the window. She opened the window and came face to face with a pale boy with long black hair, he looked to be about ten or eleven years old, he wore a set of black robes and was holding the end of the light in his right hand. She forcibly grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him inside. He awkwardly fell down beside Ginny placing his right hand over her chest. The reaction was instantaneous, the girl came to and the cuts on her hand seemed to just vanish.

The boy's hand moved away and in a flash of darkness he turned into a large black crow and flew through the wall. A voice spoke in poppy's mind. 'I was just doing what I could to help.'

On the girls chest lay a golden ring, that seemed to be two strange animals chasing each other. The eyes of said animals were extremely small rubies. She turned to Molly. "I'm afraid that your child has split her soul."

* * *

Thank you for reading please review and ask any questions you feel the need to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Bijuu go crazy: third chapter, it's not my best but I think I got into the end rather well, it is mostly to set the plot up. And to everyone reading please review. It doesn't matter if all you say is 'Cool story, keep it up' or 'I like it' even though I'd love some constructive criticism but I don't mind these kinds of reviews as they tell me that people like the story. If you want to ask me something about the story feel free or if you want to suggest something to me I'll listen.

Now please enjoy.

* * *

A bit too much

Harry Potter had just had a bit too much, no not firewhisky or plain ordinary whisky, he'd had a bit too much fun watching his class mates suffer from all kinds of strange conditions, Lavader Brown seemed to be painted brown, Millicent Bulstrode had mushrooms growing out of her face, Ron had somehow fallen for the same trick twice, it would have been partially due to lack of sleep and the fact that he still hadn't woken up completely, he had only fallen asleep even though he'd drunk a potion designed to make someone believe that they are a different kind of animal. Nevil had been too terrified by Snape and had run out of the room when handed a potion. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were looking very queasy.

There was something else that he'd had just a bit too much of and that was Snape pushing against him in a mind duel. He knew full well why the man was doing what he was doing but it didn't make it any better. He could have for just about anyone else held out indefinitely without trying, but Snape was a cunning and sharp minded man, a very dangerous enemy to have and an even greater ally. Most wizards or witches trying to enter his mind would end up caught in a mass of chaos, pointless memories ruching by. Snape however was familiar with this method and knew how to deal with it, something that was very rare. This meant that Harry had to redirect Snape to another lot of chaotic memories and cause the set that Snape had ordered into a chaotic pattern again.

When this method had begun to crumble he'd had to resort to building a barrier. It worked rather well too, until Snape started to look for weak points and slowly make his way through. Harry had managed to patch his barrier a few hundred times before Snape managed to slip though properly. This got down to one of Harry's last methods of defence, senseless ever changing order. He'd filed his memories in over two hundred ways when he'd been in tuning himself to the mana. The odd form of organisation kept Snape busy for only so long, there was only one word to describe the man, brilliant.

Now however they had come down to a war of pure will power, if Snape hadn't let him know what he was doing then the potions master would be deep within his mind, so when the class came to an end he was almost running out the door. Ron and Hermione were out shortly after.

"I know you don't like potions but that lessons was actually pretty funny until he started lecturing and Molfoy's face was just hilarious." said Ron before going onto all four and trying to sniff Hermione's arse.

Ron fell to the floor as Hermione's hand slapped across his face. "Hermione, I think he's still partially under the influence of that potion."

Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, his eyes sparkled a little, it was a good thing he wasn't facing Hermione. "Mate get a grip and never sniff a girls butt again."

There was one third thing that Harry had had a bit too much of and that was worry, when Krarta had arrived the previous night he'd confirmed that Ginny had come back with him, he'd been right, a wave of relief had washed over him at that moment. It wasn't until Krarta told him about her condition that Harry realised how much trouble it meant. A split soul required cold blooded, first degree murder and Ginny had done no such thing. This meant that unless close to the other piece of her soul, Ginny would suffer terribly. The only good news was that Ginny had the item that held the other part of her soul, the bad news was that it was her wedding ring.

So considering all of this, when Draco Malfoy approached him with a big ugly sneer on his face, Harry was just about to lose it. He could have handled almost anyone else, hell throw the dark lord Tom Riddle at him and they'd have a nice cup of tea. He just really had no tolerance for a brat who was so stuck up that he thought it was cool to brag about being rich. "Potter what do you think you're doing, trying to show us up in there."

Harry's patience was wearing thin. "And you granger, you filthy mudblo…"

Harry's patience was gone, he flicked his wand out, only just stopping himself from using a spell that could have been deadly. So instead of being reduced Malfoy was only made a bit dumber with a stupefy spell.

"Let's go." said Harry walking away from the stunned bully.

Now Harry wasn't the only one who'd had just a bit too much. Sitting across from Albus Dumbledore was a strange man, clothed in rich coloured middle eastern style clothing. There were lots of reds and oranges as well as blue and purple. This man had had a bit too much, and so had Dumbledore. They had had a bit too much of each other company.

"Now Albus, don't be a brat, you're old enough to know when something is up and you know full well that Nick is very much trying to test you. Honestly he just wants to see how you would hide that thing. You know that it is unobtainable for an ordinary wizard, especially someone like Tom." spoke the colourfully dressed man.

"I know Fawks but it doesn't make me any less edgy, There was a troll in the castle and while I know that many of our senior students can deal with such things. It doesn't change the fact that three first years were the ones who ended up fighting it all because you take me to the top floor of the school to tell me that you were considering passing your flame on." replied the aging or rather aged headmaster.

Fawks smiled. "Nick asked me to look after you all those years ago, that's what I intend to do. Even if I do pass on my flame I'll still be an immortal bird, just not a high Phoenix anymore. Anyway I'm tired of the almost constant combustion I need to restore my balance. I wont leave you to deal with this alone. That angelic is waiting for me."

Albus nodded somewhat and in a burst of multicoloured flames Fawks the high Phoenix vanished. He'd had a bit too much.

Now as for Ginny Weasley Potter, she had had a bit too much, not troublesome teachers in her head, or fun laughing at silly school students, or even birds whispering in her ears, or too much of a constant companion. No what Ginny had had a bit too much of was pampering and affection and of course her mother's eyes that seemed to be questioning how this all had come to pass. So it all seemed to balance out. She was currently sitting on the roof of the Burrow wearing a plain blue t-shirt and a similar skirt. Her wedding ring hung on a chain around her neck.

She heard the sound of a window opening, when she looked over to it she much to both her surprise and delight saw Bill Weasley emerge alive and healthy. It was strange that sometimes things only hit you when they are right in your face. Before she knew what was happening she was weeping in his arms.

"Hey, gin. Its okay, I'm here now." he repeated over and over as he held her rubbing her back gently. Her sobs slowly begun to ease, but her nerves were working up a storm. She knew that her brother had at least been told something about the demon that'd been in their house.

"Do, do you know?" she asked looking away from him.

Bill tilted his head slightly, he didn't seem to be confused it was more of a concerned look that one of confusion. "Well I know that you had an attack recently but mum hasn't told me anything else. There's more to it than that right, Gin what happened, you know you can tell me."

Ginny stopped, tears ran down her cheeks and her throat constricted. She couldn't bring herself to speak there were too many dangerous things that she could say. 'What do I do?'

"Gin, come on, if you don't tell me I can't help you." Bill pleaded.

Ginny just continued to sob loudly, her thoughts whirling around like a maelstrom. Should she tell him that she split her soul, or that she was in company of a demon, or the fact that she'd come from a future. She knew that all of this should just be a secret but that was out of her hands now, her parents knew about both her soul being split and the demon that was working with her. Things were really looking down from her point of view, everyone already knew too much, she had to cover it up somehow…

"Ginny, please talk to me?" said Bill rocking her softly.

Suddenly something caught her eye, at Bills hip was a knife, it was a knife that she was very familiar with. It didn't make sense for him to have it yet, it was far too early. If her memory served her correctly Bill had obtained the knife a small while after the war had come to an end. It was sealed in a chamber within the sphinx. He'd told her back then that is was supposedly made by anubites. Soul eater, that was what it was called and she remembered Bill telling her that it was very similar to goblin made weapons as it took properties that benefited it from that which was around it.

"Bill… where did you get that?" she asked slightly afraid of what the answer might be.

"Ah, um Ginny no matter what you do, don't touch it." he paused for a moment letting her nod. "I found it while we were working inside the sphinx looking around, curse breaking and of course treasure hunting. Wait don't try that on me Gin, I know that something is up so tell me?"

"I… I…" she struggled to get the words out, she just couldn't bear to have her brother know about anything. But still… "I summoned a demon." She finished her voice becoming very faint.

Bill looked at her with both bewilderment and confusion on his face. "You whated, a what?"

"I summoned a demon, I didn't sell my soul or anything, I just wanted to…" Ginny trailed off not sure what she could say in excuse to this act.

Bill looked at her with a mixture of surprise confusion and worst of all disappointment. He let out a long sigh. "Okay, that's not too bad, your soul is still your's… there's something else isn't there?"

Ginny nodded fiddling with the ring that hung around her neck. "Well about my soul, I kind of split it in two."

"That's that's why this happened, that's what caused your attack. It was a partial split or you wouldn't have any symptoms." he said analysing the situation aloud. He reached out and touched the ring around her neck.

The next thing Bill knew Ginny had slapped him across the face with a yelp. "Oh sorry, please don't touch it…"

Ginny's face had become bright red and what he'd just done became frighten clear to Bill. 'Did I just effectively grope my sister… eww wrong, wrong and bloody wrong.'

"Did I just?" he asked his voice very on edge.

Ginny nodded trying to hide behind her hair. Bill on the other hand was just sitting there shell shocked, thoughts of the consequences that could come from this fact. 'I'm going to Hogwarts next year, a little re-education never hurts.'

"Come here Gin, everything's going to be alright." he said soothingly and took her into his arms.

Ginny broke down again and begun crying, the pair sat in silence on the roof, they were up there for a few hours by Bill's reckoning and by the time he'd coxed his sister inside she'd fallen asleep. He smiled down at her before heading downstairs to have a serious conversation with his parents. As he walked into the kitchen he found himself in a strained atmosphere. Standing in the doorway to the burrow was none other than Lucias Malfoy. The man seemed to be regarding the house with much disdain and some sick amusement. It took a lot of will power not to curse the man, he paused in his thoughts for a moment, as his hand brushed against the hilt of the dagger on his side.

Malfoy spoke. "Now Arthur, I don't know why they sent me and not an owl or someone that was less busy but the ministry would like an explanation as to why they received a note saying that you are taking a few days off."

"My daughter is sick, I'm making sure she's okay." growled Arthur in reply.

"Then you should get to work to pay for the medical bills.' replied the smug politician with a smirk.

The next few seconds were a blur, no-one in the room had noticed Bill until he decided to act. His wand was out and he'd sent a very powerful stunning curse at the bigot, knocking him through the wall and out of the house. Bill followed him out and with a flick of his wand the wall was back in place as if nothing had ever happened. He pointed his wand at the head of the Malfoy house and spoke with a dripping venom in his voice. "Leave now or you will leave in pieces. Don't try play with me, the old laws still stand and trust me I have a goblin for lawyer."

Malfoy glared at him. "You think you can make death threats at a ministry employee of my status…"

The man was silenced as Bill cast a cutting curse at the mans left hand severing it, it was quite a clean, nice cut in Bill's opinion. "That was your last warning leave!"

Bill stood over the man like a demon and fear could be seen as clear as the most perfect crystal on Malfoy's face, The man stood stiffly and apparated away. Bill walked over to the spot where Malfoy had been, bent over and picked up the hand, he smiled a smile only a curse breaker would understand. In Bill's had was all the material needed to perform a true curse, a curse that wouldn't be know of by anyone. Quickly casting a disillusioning spell he'd picked up in western Africa he headed inside with nothing in his hand.

As he entered the house he met his parents who gave him a worried look. "Bill what happened? You didn't do anything too outrageous did you?"

He smiled at his father. "No. I just warned mister Malfoy not to ever insult our family again but I doubt he'll listen and will probably try to press charges. Maybe I'll get my vault changed into a apartment. Don't worry about anything I have the old laws on my side, magic will protect me, and by the way why didn't you tell me she summoned a demon."

Molly opened her mouth. "So she sold herself to…"

Bill flicked his wand and his mother's words were silenced. "I don't want to hear your narrow-minded opinions on creatures that you have never truly spoken to. What I want to Know is why didn't you tell me?"

"Bill we thought it'd be better if no-one found out about this and we don't want people to think the wrong thing next year…" replied his father.

Bill flicked his wand at his mother who had stopped trying to speak. "Now let's sit down and have a cup of tea while you tell me what you mean by 'we don't want people to think the wrong thing next year' I'm rather curios."

Bill lead his father to the table and Molly went to work making the tea. "Explain." Bill ordered.

"We, being your mother and I have decided that it's best not to let…" The rage on Bill's face was becoming apparent. "Ginny go to…" Arthur weasley was now looking very nervous, there was a thing about Bill, he was very, very protective of his little sister so much in fact that he'd always added some sleeping potion to the other brothers food at night so they didn't know that she was flying on their brooms, also Bill was never angry, well almost never but his rage was one thing that Arthur never wanted to be on the wrong end of. "Hogwarts." He just managed to squeak out the last word.

Molly handed Bill a cup of tea which he took calmly in sudden contrast to his earlier state. His smile seemed to spell doom to his parents. "I can see why you have a problem with her attending but don't you think it's her right to go, don't you think you could have talked to Dumbledore to see what he could do. In fact why don't I go to Hogwarts as well, I'm sure I could do with a bit more education, Who knows maybe I'll learn to be an animigus. I'll look after her."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other both questioning which was more dangerous, sending Ginny to Hogwarts in her current state, although with Bill to make sure she was okay, or Bill's anger. They decided that Bill's anger would be worse. "Fine Bill we'll let her go, but promise us that you'll make sure she is okay and tell us if anything happens."

Bill nodded a small smirk of satisfaction on his face. "Good I agree, now I'm off to bed."

With that Bill went upstairs to perform a powerful curse.

The next morning came to the Weasley household with a large amount of swearing shouting and panic. The first thing that Bill noticed when he woke was that he was holding a teddy bear, and not a life stealing knife, the second thing he noticed was his mother shouting something about his sister. He got out of his bed and pulled on a pair of pants at random, threw on a shirt much the same and left his room to see what the noise was all about.

Molly was standing outside of Ginny's room with a note in hand. He dreaded asking but had to all the same. "What's going on mom?"

His mother just handed him the note. It read clearly_._

_Dear family_

_I'll be gone for a while, and hope to see you all just before the next school year starts._

_Love Ginny_

_P.S._

_Bill I have S.E. just in case._

Bill had one coherent thought. "Oh bloody hell."

* * *

Bijuu go crazy: Okay now who saw that coming? I hope you enjoyed it and almost all feedback is welcome.

Read and review...

That's like some kind of motto on this site.


End file.
